Berk EMS & Law Enforcement
by CommanderGreya
Summary: Delve into the world of a Modern AU and learn more about the firemen/police officers/paramedics of Berk. Interesting, strange or tragic tales may await you (anything, really). One-shot series, kinda. Oneshots are partly based on prompts and if you happen to have some for me,go ahead, tell me. No promises though ;) Pairings may differ.
1. Hostage

**Berk EMS Law Enforcement**

\--

 **I don't own How to train your** **Dragon.**

\--

"This is 911, please state your emergency." The female voice was calm and comforting, but also carried professionalism in it. Gertrude Elders has been working as a dispatcher since she was 23. That was 45 years ago. She had not retired yet and frankly, she didn't want to. She had made that clear during the city council meeting five years ago and her opinion hadn't changed. Suffice to say that she had a _lot_ of experience, but even she was _not_ prepared for what came next.

A soft female voice spoke: "I am currently sitting next to the little girl you are looking for. She is safe, for now, but if no one comes quick enough, I will be forced to do something unspeakable to her kidnappers." There was a short pause. "You have ten minutes." The call ended.

\--

Valerie looked at her big sister, who pocketed her phone. "Ten minutes.", her sister said and looked at her kidnappers. Valerie watched her sister raise her axe to one of her kidnappers' throat. "You will regret ever crossing paths with our family. You should really hole the police gets here in time." Valerie smiled a little, she loved her sister and was grateful to have her. Astrid was the best.

\--

"Dispatch calling Unit 6-Lincoln 10."

Officer Hunter "Hiccup" Haddock's shift had been relatively quiet until now, only some speeders. Currently he was parked on Highway 6, which went through the Downtown area of Berk City.

He grabbed his radio and answered:"This is 10, go ahead."

"We have a hostage situation at Terrible Terror Street 27. Suspects have been restrained by a civillian. She is probably armed. She has apparently rescued the missing Valerie Hofferson. She also stated that she will presumably start executing the kidnappers in ten minutes. There are nine left. Respond Code 3."

"Roger. En route." Hiccup fired up the engine of his black unmarked 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. Lights and siren followed soon after. He sped down the highway, took the exit into Downtown and continued on through the narrow streets.

\--

Six minutes later he came to a screeching halt, in front of an old building with a neglected lawn. He shut off his siren and got on the radio: "Lincoln 10 to Dispatch."

"Dispatch."

"Are there any other units available?"

"6-Adam 26 is nearby, ETA: five minutes."

"Not fast enough. I'm going in."

Hiccup opened the door and rushed to the trunk. He quickly took out his helmet and a pair of gloves and put them on, since he was already wearing a ballistic vest. He also took out the pump-action shotgun. With his loaded shotgun in hand, he approached the building.

\--

Valerie looked at her sister, who was looking at her watch, when she heard the wail of a siren. She tried to look through the shades but she could see anything. The siren shut off and then it was quiet again.

"Two minutes left...", Astrid said in a sing-song voice while grinning devilishly.

Suddenly there was a loud _BANG_ the sound of breaking wood as the door was breeched. Valerie fled behind her sister, who took a protective stance.

"POLICE! Get on the ground!", shouted a man as he came through the door. He had a shotgun and on his bulletproof vest was written POLICE in big white letters. The flashlight mounted on the gun blinded her, as the officer aimed at Astrid. "Drop the weapon!", he shouted, but Astrid didn't let go of her axe. "I said DROP IT!", the officer shouted again. There was a short pause and then the officer pointed his gun higher, at the level of Astrid's head.

BANG! Valerie watched as the shotgun spit lead and fire.

A body hit the floor behind them and Valerie whirled around. She knew that man, he was the third one in the group of her kidnappers.

"Lincoln 10, shots fired! I repeat shots fired, shots fired! I need backup! One suspect down.", the officer yelled into his radio and reloaded his shotgun, producing a distinctive sound. He looked at Astrid again and saw Valerie hiding behind her. "I'll say it again, drop the axe, ma'... _Astrid! ?_ "

"Wait... _Hiccup?_ "

At that moment two more officers stormed through the door, weapons drawn. Hiccup turned around and raised his hand:"Whoa, easy there. This room is clear, go clear the rest. I'll handle it down here." The two looked at him and then to Astrid and then back at him, sceptical, but proceeded nonetheless.

"Lincoln 10 to Dispatch, I need EMS at my location, one suspect down."

"Roger. An ambulance is responding Code 3 from Raven's Point County Medical Centre, ETA: 15 minutes."

"Copy."

\--

The paramedics could only pronounce the suspect dead, the blast from the shotgun had obliterated his lungs and heart. However, they wanted to take Valerie to the hospital, to make sure she was alright.

Now Valerie was sitting in the ambulance, while Hiccup talked to Astrid.

"You know, that wasn't exactly legal what you did there, but I'm sure the judge will not prosecute you for it. I'll put in a good word for you.", Hiccup said and smiled at his old college roommate and best friend. "And, just so you know: We're hiring. We could use someone like you."

Astrid's face lit up with small smile and a soft blush. "Thank you, for everything." She pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek and then turned around and climbed into the ambulance, joining her sister.

He watched as the ambulance drove off, the lights disappearing in the orange light of the setting sun.

' _See you soon, Asty_.', Hiccup thought, as he remembered the upcoming Highschool-reunion. He got in his car and drove off too.

"6-Lincoln 10 is ready for further calls."

\--

 **Ta-da! I hope you liked it. This will be some sort of one-shot series, but uploads will be very sporadic.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid are both around 23 in this, Valerie is 17.**

 **For all of you who are waiting for Of Light and Shadow, I'll upload a new chapter eventually. I won't abandon that fic, rest assured.**

 **Anyway**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	2. Officer down

Berk EMS and Law Enforcement

\--

 **I don't own How to train your Dragon**. **This is not supposed to promote anything, brands are only utilised for the sake of description.**

\--

 **Police Radio 10-Codes**

 **10-4 : Affirmative /OK**

 **10-20 : Your location**

 **10-32 : Traffic stop backup**

 **10-46 : Motorist Assist**

 **10-52 : Ambulance needed**

 **10-80 : Active Pursuit**

 **Signal 100 : Emergency radio traffic; hold routine messages**

 **Signal 999 : Officer Down**

 _Sometimes only the second part of the code is used_

 **Response Codes:**

 **Code 1 : no lights and siren, obey all traffic laws; no fast response**

 **Code 2 : lights and siren may be used to move traffic out of the way, bypass traffic-lights and stop signs and drive at speeds above the speed limit; fast response, but not very urgent**

 **Code 3 : lights and siren active all the way, only slowing down at intersections, on-/off-ramps and dangerous locations; fast response, urgent situation**

\--

 **[07:00 pm]**

For Lieutenant Hayden Haddock and Officer Thomas Meathead it was another usual shift, patrolling the highways of the Archipelago. The words "HIGHWAY PATROL" on the white doors of their otherwise black 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe signalizing their presence. They were just cruising down Highway 13, when Thomas noticed a car parking on the breakdown lane with its hazard lights on and its hood open.

Thomas spoke up: "Hey, see that car up there, let's help them."

"Alright.", Hayden replied and pulled up behind the car, turning on the lights. "Can you handle the radio while I grab my traffic vest? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Hayden stepped out and went to the back to open the trunk, while Thomas grabbed the radio.

"1-Adam 21."

"1-Adam 21.", the dispatcher repeated, to show that he was listening.

"Show us out on a ten-fortysix."

"What's your twenty Adam 21?"

"Uhh, southbound Highway 13, 74th mile."

"Ten-four. Do you need any additional thirtytwos?"

"Negative."

"Ten-four. "

Meanwhile, Hayden had walked up the car and had started talking to the person looking at the motor. Thomas couldn't hear anything, but Hayden made calming gestures, so he assumed the person was upset. Just as he was about to get out of the car, he saw Hayden jump back and reach for his weapon.

Too late, apparently, as shots fell and with them, Hayden did too. The person stepped forward and Thomas could get a good look at her, before she fired a couple of round at the windshield, forcing him to duck. He opened his door and drew his pistol, but before he could do anything, he discovered that the woman had fled to her car and had taken off.

"Adam 21, priority! Shots fired!", Thomas shouted into his radio. "Signal triple nine, I repeat signal triple nine, officer down! I need a fiftytwo immediately!"

"All units advise, Signal one-hundred is in effect."

"Female suspect, white, brown hair, black jacket. In a white Toyota Camry, Archipelago plate."

"Ten-four, an ambulance is on the way, ETA: ten minutes."

With that Thomas ran over to Hayden and knelt down beside him.

"Hey, buddy, everything's gonna be alright. An ambulance is on its way.", Thomas reassured Hayden, but he was unresponsive. "Hey! Hayden! You there? C'mon buddy, don't do this to me. Don't you die on me!" Hayden's face scrunched up in pain and he clutched his chest. The fabric of his uniform was already soaked.

He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it Hayden?"

"Thomas..."

"C'mon Hayden, you'll be alright."

"T-tell Astrid th-that I love her, p-p-please..."

"Hayden, what are you talking about, you're not gonna die, buddy.", Thomas had hoped Hayden would react, but he didn't. "Hey! Hayden? Hayden! Don't you die, don't you dare die on me now!"

 **[07:30 pm]**

The rest was a blur for Thomas, the ambulance arrived. When? Thomas wasn't sure. He dazedly remembered helping the paramedics lift Hayden into the ambulance. After insisting that he was fine, the ambulance sped off to the nearest hospital, leaving Thomas behind, sitting at the side of the road. With his damaged cruiser behind him and Hayden's blood on the ground in front of him, the world seemed so small.

' _Is he going to survive? How am I going to tell Astrid that? Can I even tell her? Will it ever be the same again? Was it my fault, for not getting out of the car sooner?_ ' Thomas was submerged in his thoughts, the stars now shining bright in the icy night. Then, suddenly:

"1-Lincoln 31, I got her. Westbound, Route 92 at Dragonclaw Road. Ten-eighty."

"Ten-four. Calling all units in the greater Berk area, respond Code three. Active ten-eighty, westbound Route 92. A white Toyota Camry, suspect is armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"1-Lincoln 28, en route, Code three."

"1-Adam 33, same traffic."

"1-Lincoln 18, I've got visiual, second in the pursuit. We're still westbound Route 92, nearing Beserk."

"Ten-four. "

\--

 **[Two weeks later; Dragon King Air Force Base, Bog Isle]**

Astrid Hofferson had just returned from a six month long tour of duty in Afghanistan. It was her second tour. Very few people were on the plane, not many from around here had made it into the Marines. Not that many had enlisted in the first place. The navy was the Archipelago's pride.

When they finally got off the plane and stood on the tarmac, Astrid was glad to see familiar sights again. To her, and to everyones surprise, a Highway Patrol Dodge Charger rolled up. A trooper stepped out, Astrid knew her. Her name was Catherine Boggs, she was a close friend of Hayden and her.

She walked up to Astrid and it was that moment she knew that something was wrong.

"Astrid.", Catherine spoke in a frighteningly formal tone. She then saluted, utter silence reigned for a few seconds.

Heather, Astrid's friend and battle-buddy, watched the two. She also had not a good feeling about this. She then heard Catherine say: "I'm sorry." The two talked some more, but Heather couldn't hear it. Instead she saw Astrid cry, something the blonde rarely did.

 **[One year later; Odin's Graveyard, Berk]**

Astrid walked along the gravel pathway, heading to a specific grave. Once she read the name inscribed on the headstone, she sighed sadly and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Astrid laid a hand on it and tenderly let it slide off and fall to its place at her side again. She turned around and walked away, her white wedding gown fluttering in the wind.

Inscribed on the headstone was:

 _Björn Hofferson_

 _Loving husband and_

 _father_

 _Now in the halls of Valhalla_

Astrid sighed at her father's memory, he would have gladly walked her down the aisle, when she married Hayden. But today she would become Astrid Haddock and it would become one of the greatest days of her life.

\--

 **Another one-shot for this collection. I will hopefully upload a new chapter of 'Of Light and Shadow' tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **And the heartbreak of course.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


	3. I'll be home by Christmas

**I'll be Home by Christmas**

 **"Hope is merely the fear of death."**

* * *

 **Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan | 1712 hours, local time**

The sun hung low in the sky, coloring the mountains on the horizon in an orange glow. The lack of clouds for miles and snow would not let you believe that it was winter on the other side of the globe.

Corporal Astrid Hofferson could not help her smile, as she walked accross the tarmac of the airfield. After her one year long tour of duty in the sands of Afghanistan she could finally return home. She boarded the C-5 Galaxy transport aircraft and sat down in one of the cramped seats. Astrid lost track of time, but eventually, she could hear the engines roar and felt being pressed into the seat. She watched the airfield and the surrounding landscape gradually disappear and took a last look at this country to say goodbye, for now, while the plane chased after the setting sun.

She let memories wash over her, good and bad ones, and suddenly found herself thinking about home. Her family, her friends and her fiancée would all be surprised, because of her early return. Before she left, she had promised him that she would come home for christmas.

Astrid reminisced her relationship with Hiccup and stared at the starry night sky, while they crossed the Atlantic. They had started dating in High School, when she confessed her feelings for her childhood friend and five years later Hiccup had proposed to her. They went through everything together, since they could remember. She took a last glance at the moon, while absentmindedly toucher her silver engagement ring, which gleamed in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Berk City, Barbaric Archipelago | 1217 hours, local time**

"Berk Metro Unit 29 is 10-41 and 10-8."

"Copy that, Unit 29 is on duty and ready for calls. Have a safe shift."

Officer Hiccup Haddock did not know how much the dispatcher was mistaken, as he started his 2018 Dodge Charger pursuit and drove out of the police station's parking lot.

* * *

He was stopped at a traffic light, a few blocks from the city centre, when he heard the faint sound of shooting, dampened by the car's windows. The radio went off immediately.

"Metro 55, I'm hearing shots fired near the town hall!"

"Metro 202, I'm on Great Hall Plaza, civillians are running away from the town hall. Sounds like automatic gunfire and multiple gunmen. There's- ah!"

Hiccup's radio made three loud beeps, the sound of an officer pressing the panic button. He quickly turned his lights and sirens on and with screeching tires, sped towards Great Hall Plaza.

' _This is bad, really bad. It's two days before Christmas and a lot of people are_ around.', he thought, while speeding through the busy streets.

"Attention all units, channel is held, Signal 100 is in effect. We have reports of a terrorist attack on Great Hall Plaza, in front of the town hall. Suspects are armed with automatic weapons and highly dangerous. All available units, respond. I repeat, this is an all-call, every unit in the greater Berk area respond immediately."

Hiccup had barely stopped his car, before he was out and opened his car's trunk. A myriad of sirens wailed in the distance, as he grabbed the AR-15 from the weapons rack and reached for the heavier ballistic vest. He glanced at the silver ring on his right hand and then closed the trunk.

"Metro 29 is 10-23." That was the last thing anyone heard from Officer Hiccup Haddock that day.

* * *

 **Berk International Airport, Barbaric Archipelago | 0340 hours, local time  
**

Astrid had lost track of time, somewhen on the flight but felt relieved when she caught sight of Berk Airport. She was so glad to be home, seeing familiar people and recognizeable sights, where a tall blonde, blue eyed woman did not stand out like a sore thumb. She did not notice the many heavily armed police officers or the somewhat gloomy mood around her, nor did she remember to turn her phone on.

She called a cab, told the driver the address and sat down in the back seat.

"Where'd ya come from lass?", the taxi driver asked, when they stopped at an intersection. He was a somewhat portly man with a thick beard and brown hair. He had obviously noticed her uniform.

"Afghanistan."

"Ah, my son served there too. 3rd Infantry Division. And you?"

Astrid looked up and saw green eyes watch her through the rearview mirror. She shot him a small smile and answered: "1st Airborne Guard Regiment."

The driver's eyes went wide at the mention of Berk's most elite Special Forces unit. "A dragon rider, ey? You would've gotten along well with him, I can tell."

"What's his name?"

"His name is- was Gustav. Gustav Larson."

It was Astrid's turn to be surprised.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I was there when- when he passed away. We came to his squad's aid, they were pinned down. We gave these insurgents hell after that."

The taxi came to a halt and Astrid realized, that they had arrived.

"What's yer name lass?"

"Astrid."

"Thank you, Astrid, for everything."

She paid him and then walked towards Hiccup's parents' house. It was not the first death she had witnessed, nor would it be the last one. Death was part of her job.

* * *

When she reached the front door, she fumbled for the keys in one of her cargo pockets and then proceeded to try a few keys. It had been a while since she had to use her keys.

No sooner than she entered the house and walked some steps through the dark hall, someone tried to grab her from behind. The person, however did not account for his target to be a member of Berk's Airborne Guard and Astrid quickly headbutted the assilant. Before the person could resist any further she turned around and rammed her knee into the attacker's crotch. When the lights went on Astrid had the man in a chokehold, her biceps pressing into his adam's apple and a knee in his back.

"Astrid! It's you!", someone shouted. Only now did she realise that the man desperately tapping her forearm was, in fact Snotlout Jorgenson, a BPD officer and her fiancèe's cousin. She released him, stood up and looked around the entry hall. There were Hiccups parents, Stoick, also the Governor of Berk and Valka, their friends Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but also several police officers.

"Okay, what's going on here and where's Hiccup?", Astrid demanded to know.

They filled her in on everything that had happend. The told her about the terrorist attack on Greeat Hall Plaza, a group of extremists, who were against the Barbaric Archipelago Union's recent involvement in foreign conflicts and how Hiccup had been one of the first officers on scene. He was severely wounded in an explosion that killed a dozen people and had to undergo multiple surgeries.

* * *

 **University of Raven's Point Medical Centre, Barbaric Archipelago | 1356 hours, local time  
**

After an eternity of waiting, the doctors finally told them that Hiccup was awake and allowed visitors. Astrid, still in her uniform stormed through the door, which was guarded by a BPD officer and ran up to Hiccups bed. Stoick kept everyone else outside, giving the couple their deserved privacy.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid.", Hiccup breathed out while his fiancée enveloped him in a fierce hug.

Blue met green, as he glanced up at her and their eyes locked. He raised his arm to the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"You came.", he whispered after they broke apart, his voice a little hoarse.

"Of course I came, I promised I'd be back for Christmas after all."

"Yeah, you promised.", Hiccup smiled a little.

"Next time, you're the one to promise me to be back for Christmas.", she smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Okay, a Christmas special from me as well.**

 **I wish you happy holidays and a good start into the new decade!** **Thank you to everyone who has supported me the past year!**

 **Police 10 Codes**

 **10-41: Beginning Tour of Duty**

 ** **10-8:** In Service**

 **10-23: Arrived at Scene**

 **Signal 100: Only important Radio Traffic**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


End file.
